1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method, and in particular, relates to an imaging device and an imaging method that make it possible to freely perform a switching operation for determining which of an optical image of a photographic subject and a captured image of the photographic subject is to be led to an eyepiece part of a finder and a switching operation of an optical magnification of the finder while looking through the eyepiece part.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-292067) discloses a finder capable of leading an optical image of an optical viewfinder (OVF) and a display image of an electronic viewfinder (EVF) to an eyepiece part.
Also, as a lens interchangeable type camera for which an imaging lens is freely attachable and detachable to/from a camera body, a mirrorless single-lens camera from which a reflection mirror is omitted is spreading.